


Hogwarts really hates Kirishima and Bakugou

by Summellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Boku no Hero Academia Hogwarts AU, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summellow/pseuds/Summellow
Summary: My Hero Academia Harry Potter AU, they're 5th years-----------------------Important info- Bakugou is trans because why the fuck not, I also decided to give him blue eyes because yeah- Kirishima is taller than Bakugou, not by much but he's tallerHousesBakugou - SlytherinKirishima - GryffindorMidoriya - GryffindorTodoroki - RavenclawYaoyozoru - RavenclawJirou - SlytherinMina - GryffindorKaminari - GryffindorSero - Gryffindor
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 29





	1. Just the beginning

It's the middle of the night, about 2 am. A familiar blonde-haired Slytherin lays peacefully asleep on his bed, a rare occurrence for him, usually if he slept it was at his desk, but even that was rare. All of a sudden he jolts upright, waking in a cold sweat. Bakugou wipes his forehead, barely coherently muttering, _"Someone hurt my Kirishima."_ At that, he briskly got up, fixing his bedhead and putting on his robes.

He races towards the nearest painting, it being just in the common room. He hurries over, asking the guy in the painting, _"Excuse me, have you heard of any redheaded Gryffindors getting attacked? It's urgent."_

The guy thinks for a moment, _"Actually I have, just outside the Gryffindor common room. What's the urgency?"_ He questions.

_"My boyfriend, thanks!"_ He says, practically sprinting out, his robes flowing behind him.

The guy sighs, _"Kids these days."_

With Kirishima (TW: lots of slurs)

Two older students, both male, start to press the cornered redhead closer and closer to the corner of the hallway. Kirishima tries to withstand the attacks the boys are pressing on him. The boys attack him, hitting him in the rib, him letting out a pained whimper.

Laughing, they threaten him, _"Oh trust me you filthy mudblood, you're relationship with your_ _**blonde haired Slytherin girl**_ _isn't going to last."_

_"You can count on that."_

_"You don't deserve her, she's a pureblood but she's still a filthy faggot ."_

_"Why would a filthy mudblood like you even want to be with a tranny like her? Oh, wait, maybe because your both filthy, that's why."_

_"Still, a pureblood doesn't deserve a filthy mudblood like you, regardless."_

All of a sudden an angry Slytherin comes stomping down the hall, literally growling, _**"And what do you fucking uneducated assholes want with him. Oh, and I heard every don't try shit."**_

The first guy turns, a look of pure terror spreading across his face. The other doesn't turn, only starting, _”What, with the filthy mu-,"_ He gets nudges, finally turning, the terror from the other spreading to him as well, coughing, _"-With this wonderful Gryffindor?"_

Bakugou glares at them, _**"I'm giving you 5 seconds to run, either way, you're getting your wizarding career ruined. Better take this chance to drop out before I completely get you expelled."**_ He threatens, his face twisted into a look that's indescribable.

The boys glance at each other, booking it back towards the Slytherin common room.


	2. To the hospital wing!

After the boys had gone along, our favorite blonde Slytherin slowly approaches his boyfriend. At this point his expression had softened, his voice gentle, _"Ei, sugar, what did they do before I got here?"_ He questions, squatting down next to the redhead.

Kirishima, who was sitting against the wall, his hand on his left side of his ribcage, looks at him. The Gryffindor coughs, wiping the blood from his nose. He gives a shaky smile, _"Nothing!"_ He says, before coughing again, _"Everything was fine. Why are you up anyway, Kat, you need sleep!"_ He coughs again.

Bakugou's face becomes more of a pouty child, as he picks up the taller boy, _"Shut it, I woke up in a cold sweat because I thought you were hurt, which I was right about. But they were calling you a mudblood Eijirou! Does that not bother you?! I honestly don't care what those assholes call me but they called you a mudblood! You need to stand up for yourself more! People shouldn't have the right to push you around just because you're not from a wizarding family!"_ He's rushing down the halls, heading toward the hospital wing.

The redhead looks up at his precious Slytherin boy, letting out a laugh which becomes a cough, _"Katsuki it's fine, I'm used to it anyway. Don't get upset about it."_ He offers as little comfort as he can to Bakugou, though it renders useless to the stubborn, blue eyes boy.

Bakugou glances down, though avoiding eye contact. His voice gets more distressed sounding, it cracking midsentence, _"Eijirou they hurt you! Look at you now! You're a mess, and those filthy fucking assholes did it to you!"_ He continues rushing down the stairs, not acknowledging the small tears falling down his face.

Kirishima finally takes into recognition of the fact of how upsetting that was for Bakugou, using his thumb to wipe the tears of Bakugou's face, _"Shhh, it's ok, I admit it, they really did hurt me. I just don't like seeing you upset, Katsuki. It'll be ok, we can report them to the headmaster if it'll make you feel better, ok?"_ He gives a better, real smile as a bit of reassurance.

The blonde just nods, quickly opening the door to the hospital wing, _"Madam Pomfrey, some kids attacked Kirishima!"_ Bakugou briskly walks over to her, the Gryffindor coughing again.

Madam gasps, _"Oh dear! Put him down here!"_ she insists, gesturing at one of the beds, _"Thank you Monsieur Bakugou for bringing him!"_ Bakugou puts Kirishima down, sitting next to him. He's shaking badly but he refuses to acknowledge it as he watches Madam Pomfrey do her thing.


	3. Injury update

Kirishima lies on the bed, resting in the hospital wing. It's now about 3:15 am (Bakugou originally brought him around 2:15ish) and Bakugou has been there the whole time. He had run to his dorm quickly and grabbed stuff to do, like studying, writing, etc. So Bakugou sat resting next to Kirishima, reading, studying and taking notes for almost an hour now. Bakugou's handwriting was a lot sloppier than normal, some of his letters not even being cursive.

Kirishima sits up, rubbing his eyes, having he just woke up. Glancing over he sees Bakugou still there, _"Kat, why're you still here? I told you to go get some rest."_ He tries reasoning with the focused Slytherin who sat beside him, which he had told to rest numerous times.

 _"No, I already told you, I'm not leaving you here by yourself. Not like I'd sleep anyway so might as well keep you company."_ The blonde replies, barely lifting his head.

  
Kirishima just sighs, _"Fair enough. Did Madam Pomfrey tell you anything about my injuries while I was asleep?"_ He questions, brushing his hand through his now flat red hair

Bakugou nods, finally taking his eyes off his paper and looking at his boyfriend, _"Yeah, you had a fractured rib, which she fixed as well as she could. The rib should only leave a bruise, as well as the other bruises they gave you."_ He grabs Kirishima's hand, intertwining their fingers, _"Madam also said she'll let the headmaster know to talk to us in the morning, we can tell him what happened and hopefully the fucking bastards will get expelled."_ The expression on the blonde's face has changed to an angered expression when talking about the fucking assholes who hurt Kirishima.

The redhead just sat there for a minute, comprehending what was said, _"Oh... I guess it could have been worse."_ He laughs it off, barely coughing at the end this time, _"I feel fine now! See it wasn't so bad!"_ He offers as a comfort to Bakugou, mostly succeeding. _"_

 _Just take it easy, alright? I don't want you getting hurt again..."_ He says, his voice lowering.


	4. Comfort

The red-haired Gryffindor nods, _”Just for you, I promise. I just hate seeing you upset...”_ He gives Bakugou’s hand a reassuring squeeze, also noticing he was still shaking.

The Slytherin lowers his head, _”I’m fine... just focus on getting better, I don’t need you to get hurt again because you didn’t heal well now.”_

Kirishima wasn’t buying that, he knew he needed to heal but he knew he couldn’t leave Bakugou without a support pillar, _”I know, but I’m not leaving you without support. I can get better and help you.”_ He pauses, gently lifting the blue-eyed boy’s head with his hand, _”I know you’re scared Caramel but it’ll be ok, we’re gonna get those assholes expelled and I’ll get better. Everything will be fine, ok?”_ He questions, his voice low and gentle.

The blonde looks at him, the fear in his eyes though he hides it, _”Alright... Alright, I love you...”_ he puts his stuff down to the side, climbing into the bed with his boyfriend.

The redhead smiles, _”I love you too, Katsuki....”_


	5. Relieved

It was 7:15 ish and Kirishima was the first of the two to wake up, which was a surprise to him since Bakugou always woke up before him. He sits up slightly, Bakugou slightly adjusting his spot, curling up on Kirishima's lap. The redhead smiles as he looks down at his usually irritated Slytherin, his face soft, his brows at a normal angle and not knitted together.

After a little while, Madam Pomfrey walks over a smile on her face, _"Good morning, Monsieur Kirishima! How are you feeling?"_ She asks, keeping her voice low, careful to not wake up the now peaceful Slytherin.

Kirishima looks up at her, also keeping quiet, _"I'm feeling great! My side hurts a little bit but besides that, I feel fine!"_ He sits up more, wrapping his arms around his Lil pompom (aka Bakugou).

** Time skip about an hour **

Slowly, the Lil blonde pompom we know as Bakugou starts to wake up, whining. He blinks a few times, stretching a bit. He clings to his Gryffindor, nuzzling into his chest.

The Gryffindor, still in his robes from the night before, smiles at his sleepy boyfriend, brushing his hand through his hair, _"Morning sleeping beauty!"_ he quietly teases, burying his face in the other's hair.

The blonde just groans, _"wha-"_ , he realizes that they're in the hospital wing, finally realizing what happened, _"Oh, right, How are you doing, sugar?"_ He questions, making sure to do so, slightly pulling away from Kirishima's left side, careful not to hurt him. 

The redhead keeps his arms around his pompom, _"I'm fine! see!"_ He smiles, then laughing at the reaction, this time without a cough.

Bakugou smiles, _"Good, now do you have to stay or can you leave yet?"_ He relaxes back into Kirishima, still careful though. _"_

 _I think we can go after we talk to the headmaster, Madam said he would be coming around 8:30."_ He explains to the tense boy he's holding, trying to help him relax.

He just nods, _"Alright, 20 more minutes..."_ he mutters, more for himself to hear than anyone else, though.


	6. Beforehand

** The evening before the attack **

It was dinner time on a Friday, our Slytherin boy, Bakugou, was in the library. It wasn't unusual to find him there during the week, but never on a Friday, as he'd be taking Kirishima out to eat somewhere. He sat slouched over his paper, quill in hand, scrolling through a webpage related to the topic of his writing. The eyebags were present on the pale skin and blue eyes of the boy.

They hadn't had school that day due to the horrible weather conditions and the fact all the lights were out. Bakugou worked in the library quietly under the light of the, luckily, candle-reliant chandeliers. He's been there all day and he has no concept of time after being in there for almost 24 hours. He used his mobile hotspot to get on the web to continue his essay.

Kirishima roams the halls after finishing his dinner, wondering where his boyfriend is. He hasn't seen his blue-eyed Slytherin since after dinner last night and he was starting to worry. After about 30 minutes he realizes he hasn't checked the library. He practically never goes in the library, not putting in that thought, but reminding himself that his boyfriend probably hangs out there.

After he makes his way across Hogwarts, he quietly opens the door into the library. Right when he walks in, he spots his angry blonde, sitting quietly at a table in the corner, his laptop illuminating his face, mostly showing his eyebags. He walks over, sitting down across from Bakugou.

The blue-eyed boy jumps, he hasn't talked to anyone in about 24 hours, _"Oh... Hey, sugar..."_ His voice is distant, his eyes unfocused.

The Gryffindor gently takes the quill away from Bakugou's hand, sliding his hand in the open spot, _"Katsuki, please tell me you haven't been here since last night..."_ He hopes he wasn't working all night but he knows, deep down, he has been.

He looks at him, blinking a few times, his eyes coming into slightly more of a focus, _"I- Uh-... yeah, I have been, but I need to finish my essay.... just five more minutes...."_

The redhead just starts to neatly pack everything into Bakugou's bag, _"No, come on, you need to sleep Katsuki or you'll never finish it."_ He picks up the Slytherin's bag, gesturing him to follow.

The blonde just sighs, standing up and grabbing Kirishima's hand. They start walking to the Slytherin common room.

After arriving up at Bakugou's dorm, the Gryffindor, though he's from another house, he knows Bakugou's room better then he knows his own, puts the bag down. He then proceeds to let Bakugou change.

Once Bakugou changes he gets in bed, well lays on it, letting the redhead lay down with him. The smaller boy falls asleep, it was almost the instant he laid down. He was thankful his pompom could sleep so easily, relaxing and falling asleep for a while as well.

When Kirishima wakes up it's 2 am and he decides to go back to his dorm to change, still in his robes. He slips out of the grasp of the blonde and escapes down and through the Slytherin dorms, making it outside. He briskly walks down the hall, down to the Gryffindor dorms.


End file.
